An Affair to Remember
by FakeBlock
Summary: The Queen and her bodyguard. This story will begin around 20 years before PD1. Rupert is alive and Joseph is presently Head of Security for the young Princes. What would it take for the Queen to break her marriage vows? Later chapters will be M.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The french doors to her office had been flung open and the curtains rustled in the midday breeze. The Queen had spent her morning signing papers and reviewing the menu for next weeks state dinner with the American Ambassador.

Eleanor entered the room with a stack of papers, hardly watching her steps as she chatted amicably with the Ambassador's EA.

"Thank you again Robin, we look forward to seeing you on the 17th". Eleanor ended the call and dropped the phone on her desk.

"Your Majesty, have you settled on the menu for the Ambassadors dinner?, I've ordered some tea to be sent up and Joseph has asked for some of your time to update you on the security arrangements at the Princes' school" The words came out in a single breath and she missed the faint smile that graced her Monarch's lips at the mention of the security guard in charge of her boy's welfare.

Queen Clarisse slipped her glasses off and handed the revised menu to her dedicated young assistant.

"Thank you Eleanor, please arrange for the tea to be sent to the gazebo and tell Joseph that I will meet him there in 15 minutes"

"Of course Ma'am, thank you". With that Eleanor left the Queen to her thoughts.

#

10 minutes later, a silver tea service was laid out on a small table in the gazebo overlooking the Queen's private and treasured rose garden.

"Your Majesty" Joesph bowed as he greeted Clarisse and placed a chase kiss on her extended hand. His lips burned on contact with her soft skin and he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her properly. He felt overwhelmed by the scent of the roses and that of her warm skin.

"His Majesty informs me that you have employed a new bodyguard for Prince Pierre, Joesph. I would like some background on him if you please" The Queen's voice was calm and controlled as she too suppressed the urge to stroke his stubbled cheek and whisper sweet words in his ear.

"Of course Ma'am. George is young and American - he joined the Navy when he was 18 and with their help got a degree in security and strategy operations. He has left the military when he was 25 and has spent the last few years working for a private security firm in Pyrus. Although American by birth, his grandparents were Genovian and he therefore holds a Genovian passport. I have no doubt in his ability to guard and protect the young Prince". As he spoke, Jospeh's foot brushed with Clarisse's under the table and drifted ever so slightly up to her stocking clad ankle. Although their faces remained impassive, the tea cups shook with the movement of their bodies under the table.

"I trust your judgement Jospeh, as does Rupert. As I'm sure you're aware, there is a state dinner with the American Ambassador coming up. I trust you will be there to provide additional security for my boys. They do enjoy your company". A silent understand had been made, the King would be away for the state dinner and the Queen would share the last dance with the head of security for her sons. Joesph's relationship with the two young Prince's was one that the Queen cherished. Although not a bad father, King Rupert rarely had time to spend with his sons since they had reached school age. She occasionally saw glimpses of her husbands temper in Phillipes eyes and was sorely glad for the calming influence of Joseph. The two boy's had been away at boarding school in England for the past two years and she missed them greatly.

Joseph noticed her faraway expression and pressed his foot firmly against her shin to pull her from her thoughts. "Ma'am, Clarisse. The boys are healthy and happy, they cannot wait to see you when they return to Genovia on Friday" he lowered his voice "they, like yourself, are surrounded by love and support".

Clarisse smiled at his words, forgetting herself for a moment and reaching across the table to touch his hand. The sound of approaching footsteps disturbed them and caused her to quickly reestablish her Queenly posture as Joseph rose from the table. A few knocks preempted the arrival of King Rupert's Lord Chancellor.

"Your Majesty, the King wishes to meet with you over lunch to discuss his upcoming visit to Denmark. Does that suit you Ma'am?". Charles was not a young man, his posture has beginning to stoop and his hair was greying. He had always enjoyed a strong relationship with the King, although his presence unnerved the Queen. She felt his gaze to be scrutinising her every move.

"Thank you Charles, please inform the Rupert that I will meet him at 12.30 in the dining room of his suite". Charles nodded and bowed as he turned and left the gazebo.

"I feel I must also leave Your Majesty, will you be requiring a bodyguard for your afternoon ride?" Josephs husky voice sent shivers down her spine as she nodded her assent.

Clarisse closed her eyes let her head fall into her hands as the door closed softly behind him. She could feel his lips on her hand and his leg against her thigh. How she wished they had more then these sparse moments.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The young woman's heels clicked as she walked down the palace corridor carrying a distinctive red box, the traditional method of delivering state papers to their Majesties. She passed the Queens office and continued down the marble passage until she reached a heavy wooden door and nodded to the guards standing to attention. The door swung open to reveal a small room with floor to wall shelving that held every leather bound piece of legislature passed in the last 20 years of King Ruperts rule.

Eleanor took a few steps into the room and placed the box on the desk of Ruperts right hand man. Charles, who had been watching her entrance closely, finally acknowledged her presence with a short nod.

"Thank you Lenny. The King would like a word with you this afternoon, I think he wants to discuss the Queen's schedule for next week while he's away".

"Don't call me that in public Charlie" She replied, rolling her eyes. She was surprised that the King wanted to speak with her personally, she had only spoken to him 10 times since she began working for the Queen two years ago. Glancing at the large ornate doors that connected the Kings office with Charles' smaller one, she felt butterflies swarming her stomach. She thought back to her past interactions with the King, he was so charismatic and tall. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Charles' chair scraping on the floor.

Charles smiled at Eleanors obvious discomfort, the way she was nervously pulling at her hair and squeezing her lips tight. He had known the young assistant since she was a toddler. He had pulled some big strings to get her a position on the Queens staff, he had no doubts about her reputation and capability on her own merit but these jobs always required some additional support. "Don't worry so much love, I know the King well I'm sure he that all he wants to talk about is the Queens schedule. I'll be right outside the door". Charles leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Eleanor playfully dodged his lips "Oh shush, I'm not nervous I've been living at the Palace for two years. You do treat me like a child sometimes Charles" she laughed.

"Very well, my grown up Goddaughter, I look forward to seeing you at 2pm for your meeting with the King". Charles grinned at Eleanor's retreating figure as he moved back to his desk to answer the phone.

#

Joseph could feel the hot sun burning his neck as his feet pounded the pavement that weaved through the palace gardens. He loved running through these gardens, her gardens. His mind drifted back to their ride last night and he could feel the tightness in his chest that could not be entirely attributed to his current exertion. He could still see the way her long blonde hair bounced on her strong back as they galloped though the grounds, she had always refused to wear a helmet and instead covered her head with silk Hermes scarves. The way her hips moved in rhythm with the horse was forever burned in his minds eye. He loved their afternoon rides, ever since he had joined the security team 15 years ago after the birth of Crown Prince Pierre. The King had gifted her a championship Irish Hunter mare and her passion for riding had been reignited. So when the King discovered that Joseph had been riding since he was a young boy, he decided that he should be the perfect companion for his wife's adventures. It was during their rides that they had discovered a joint passion for horses and landscaping.

His body was exhausted, his legs ached and he could taste the sweat trickling down his head. He stopped by a fountain, moaning as the cold water splashed over his face. This particular fountain was one of his favourites. When he was a teenager he had worked a local landscaping job for a rich Barcelona family and his first job had been to fix a fountain which featured two foals rearing up with their hooves touching and water flowing from their manes. He had loved that fountain and to find such a close replica in the gardens of his new home at the Genovian palace had made his heart soar. Once he had caught his breath he turned back towards the palace and began a slow jog. Approaching the palace he saw his Queen's secretary talking to young Prince Phillipe's governess, no doubt about the arrangements for the boy to attend boarding school in England with his elder brother when he reached his thirteenth birthday in three weeks. Had he looked up at that moment he would have seen an imposing figure watching his regular workout from an ornate iron balcony.

#

King Rupert walked back into his office, sighing heavily with the weight of this new knowledge. It was nearly time for his meeting with his wife's private secretary. He had been impressed by her resume and references, and his wife seemed happy with her work ethic and organisation. He wiped his damp brown with the cotton hankerchief from his desk draw and wondered whether the young woman would come clean with him, or if she would try to defend her beloved Godfather. It pained him to have to confront her so blatantly but he saw no other option, he was the King of Genovia and he must know the truth.

Three knocks indicated her arrival and he pressed the small green button at his desk to indicate to Charles that he was ready to receive. The doors swung open.

"Eleanor, thank you for meeting with me". He admired the way she retained her posture and composure in a clearly intimidating environment. Her pale pink dress was pretty, age appropriate and certainly professional, however it did make her look younger than her 26 years. "I apologise, I have brought you here under false pretences". As he spoke, he gestured for her to sit in the chair that faced his desk.

"Your Majesty" Eleanor responded, straightening her bowed head and falling as gracefully as she could into the leather chair.

"I wish to speak to you about Charles. As you are aware, employees of the Crown are required to inform the Crown when they are no longer fit for duty". Eleanor winced at his words, realisation suddenly dawning on her. How could he possibly know, after all she herself wasn't officially aware, although she had known for years.

The King ignored her reaction and continued "I do not take kindly to deceit Eleanor, and I trust that you would not lie to my face. Has my Lord Chamberlain broken the vows of this office?"

The young woman hesitated, unsure of how to respond. She knew in her heart that her Godfather was a good man, but to betray the King was punishable by death. She took a deep breath "Sir, I will not deny it. My dear Godfather has attempted to conceal from you his condition. He has not been well for some time". Eleanor did not miss the cloud that had fallen across the King's eyes and the way his head drooped, if only for a second. She had long suspected the close relationship between her father figure and the King extended beyond that of Monarch and employee. Of course she would never voice these suspicious for fear of repercussion.

"How ill is he?" the King demanded. "He had a heart attack only 6 months ago Your Majesty. The doctors believe that he will soon require bypass surgery" she responded.

"You may leave" The Kings voice was perfectly controlled but for an almost imperceptible break on the last syllable. Eleanor stood to leave, bowing her head and wishing that she could provide more comfort or support than her station allowed. The doors to his office closed softly behind her and she was glad to see that Charles was no longer at his desk, she didn't think she could face him now that she had betrayed his condition to the King. As she walked down the marble corridor to the Queen's office, she could not have truely known the effect that her words had had on the broken man she had just left.

 _A/N Thank you for your kind reviews and PM's. Particularily WildMeiLing, I love your stories and appreciate your feedback. The next chapter should be posted shortly._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N The rating has changed in this chapter, there will be some mild sexual references._

CHAPTER THREE

Joseph shivered as he waited at the entrance of the Queen's suite. The palace was eerily quiet at this late hour, every sound and movement was amplified. His shuffling feet echoed down the marble corridor and he fidgeted nervously pulling at his earring. The nightshift guards had patrolled past him four times now, which meant that he had been standing there for 40 minutes. He sighed heavily and once again raised his fist to the door, this time however he actually knocked and he heard her sweet voice tell him to enter.

"Your Majesty" he began, bowing his head and turning to close the large ornate doors behind him.

She stood abruptly, concern written all over her porcelain face "Jospeh, is there a problem with the boys"

He looked into her glistening blue eyes and stepped towards the soft pink settee that she had just vacated. Her pale blue night gown was draped over a fitted silk lounge suit, her reading glasses swung against her chest held in place by a delicate silver chain. "I apologise for startling you Ma'am, the boys are fine" His voice faltered as he looked down and saw her feet were bare, her perfectly manicured toes making small indentations in the thick wool carpet.

She responded with a soft "oh" and their eyes met for a second too long. "Joseph" she whispered "you shouldn't be here. We mustn't let this continue. I am the Queen".

He stepped forward and bridged the remaining gap between them. Her eyes closed as he reached out and grasped her hand, caressing her palm gently. The silence was deafening as he brought her wrist towards his lips, the journey meeting no resistance. He savoured the image of her tongue darting out to lick her lips when his met her wrist.

Joseph knew better than to break the moment by speaking but he was too caught up in her magnetism to resist leaning forward and whispering into her ear how beautiful she looked tonight. Clarisse smiled at his words, tilting her head back to allow him access to the soft skin on her collarbone. He nuzzled her neck in response, taking in the remnants of the perfume she had applied for dinner several hours ago combined with her own unique scent. With his arms now around her waist, he walked them backwards towards the chaise, sitting first and pulling her gently onto his lap. He could no longer resist kissing her, sucking the skin of her shoulder between his teeth.

"stop Joseph, you'll leave a mark" she moaned. He grinned against her, his warm breath tickling the hair at the nape of her neck "My dear, forgive me. I cannot resist you". Neither of them noticed the door softly opening and the quiet gasp that followed. The door was very carefully closed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and one of the Queen's maids cleared her throat gently, "Your Majesty, I have the tea you ordered". It was as though a cold breeze had swept through the suite and Clarisse hurried to seperate herself from Joseph and indicated for him to hide on the balcony. She smoothed her hair and straightened her gown, calling out for the maid to enter.

"Thank you, Alice. I've been struggling to sleep. I hope this will help". A middle aged woman with thick black hair pulled back into a tight chignon and fine smile lines around her deep hazel eyes entered the room briskly, "Of course Ma'am". Alice placed the tray on a side table, nodding at the Queen and pretending not to notice the healthy blush on her cheeks. Having worked at the palace for over ten years, Alice knew the young Queen well and suspected that the rosy hue to her cheeks had more than a little to do with the shadowy figure now huddled on her balcony. She made a mental note to always knock in the future.

Clarisse smiled gratefully at Alice who bowed her head then hastily departed.

The balcony doors opened and shut quietly, no words were exchanged as Joseph kissed the Queens hand and left through the secret door to her private library. The small library itself opened to a spiral staircase that led down to the servants floor.

Her lips parted as Clarisse succumbed to the memory of Joseph's touch. She sipped at the tea without really tasting it and carried the cup through to her bedroom despite knowing very well that sleep would elude her tonight.

#

It took Joseph only a few minutes to reach his rooms. The security team had a suite of rooms with easy access to the Royal suites. Of course the Monarch's Head of Security had a suite on the same floor as the Royal suites, and Joseph hoped to occupy those rooms one day. Of course, that would never happen were the King to discover that Joseph had been engaged in an affair with his wife. Joseph hated the term 'affair' after all they had never slept together and his relationship with Clarisse meant more to him than any job or indeed any other woman had. Growing up in Spain he had enjoyed the company of many woman, but none of them held a candle to the grace and beauty of his Queen. He could feel the emotional exhaustion of the day taking a toll on him as he unbuttoned his shirt and hung his trousers over the chair. As he collapsed onto bed the scent of Clarisse surrounded him as though he were once again in her private suite. He couldn't help his body's reaction to the memories of tonight but the guilt and sadness of their reality prevented him from allowing himself the luxury of release. Tonight he deserves the pain.

 _A/N Thank you again for your review, they really are very much appreciated :)._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The King paced the living room of his private suite. The aged yellow wallpaper and thick maroon carpets were designed by his grandfather King Christoff IIV to complement the gold tapestry furnishing and heavy mahogany. Rupert looked up at the intricate, thick white cornices and panelled ceiling, thinking of all the men before him who had stood in this room and stared at this ceiling. He looked to the portrait of his mother, Queen Valentina and wondered what she would think of his predicament. Valentina had been a kind mother but the role of Queen Consort had never entirely suited her. It was clear to her son and daughter that she wished for a simpler life, the wife of a landowner surrounded by animals and children. Rupert's sister, Annalise, had shared her mothers passion for animals - horses in particular, and was still a spectacular showjumper. Now married with three children to the Lord Rochester, Annie - as her family called her - ran the largest horse stud in Genovia with her husband. Rupert thought of calling Annie, there was nobody who quite understood his problems as she did but he knew in his heart he should speak to Charlie before anyone else.

#

Clarisse sat up against the headboard and closed her eyes against the morning sun seeping in through the closed curtains. She massaged her aching shoulder, which often bothered her in the mornings and wondered guiltily how it would feel to have Joseph's skillfull fingers caressing her stiff muscles. She was thankful that she was alone this morning, she always felt particularly guilty for these feelings around her husband, it was an unnerving feeling, that perhaps he could read her thoughts. She loved her husband, the father of her darling boys and her partner in this often impossibly demanding job but their relationship had never been one of intense passion. She thought back to their wedding night 17 years ago and her hands reached up to cup her breasts through the cotton nightdress, although still reasonably firm they no longer had the same smoothness and bounce of an 18 year old. At 10 years her senior, Rupert had been kind and gentle but there was no avoiding the obvious experience gap between them. After that first night, they had come to each others bed regularly for comfort but rarely made love, preferring to simply vent their challenges and fall asleep in each others arms. Two years into their marriage Pierre arrived, and two years after that Phillipe. She had never loved anything or anyone the way she loved her sons and she knew that Rupert felt the same. Although she respected the traditions that dictated the ways her sons were raised and educated, she sometimes wished that they could have an easier, more normal childhood. Of course they had every privelidge available to them, and at 13 Phillipe was already a passionate and accomplished Polo player. Rupert had arranged for two Irish Sport Horses to be shipped to the palace for Phillips thirteenth birthday 2 months ago, and their son had barely left the saddle since then. Pierre was much more serious than his brother, often to be found painting or reading classics - in English, French and Latin. Phillipe would be joining his brother at an English boarding school this year, and her heart ached at the thought.

Clarisse was woken from her thoughts by the rustling of curtains being drawn and the rattle of her morning tea tray. "Good morning Your Majesty".

"Good morning, Bea. I think I'll take my tea on the balcony this morning please". Dark haired Lady Beatrix Farley was the 23 year old daughter of the Member for Verenux, one of Genovia's wealthiest districts. The young Lady in Waiting set the tray down on the Queens balcony and walked through to her dressing room to arrange todays outfits. Only two outfits would be required today, the pale pink skirt suit for her fortnightly meeting with the Prime Ministers wife this afternoon, and a red cocktail dress for tonights State Dinner, a rather plain silk dress with a full pleated skirt and accompanying petticoat. Bea also hung the Queens riding jacket and jodhpurs near the entrance of the dressing room, she had a strong feeling that Clarisse would be requiring them today.

#

Joseph walked down to the stables with young Prince Phillipe. Ordinarily the Prince would be escorted on his rides by the head groomsman or one of the day guards, but today Joseph wanted nothing more than to feel the wind on his skin so he offered to take Phillipe on his daily ride. Little did he know, Clarisse had overheard the maids discussing his plans and decided to adjust her schedule accordingly. Phillipe was chatting excitedly about his upcoming move to England and his plans to take at least one of his new mares with him. Apparently the school had its own stables and they had agreed to host the Princes horses during term. Having worked for the family for 15 years, no amount of extravagance or privelidge surprised Joseph anymore. The young Princes passion always made him smile, he could go on about his beloved horses all day. The sight that greeted them when they entered the stables took Josephs breath away. Clarisse was leaning against one of the stalls in quiet conversation with Albert, the head groomsman. She clearly hadn't heard them enter, and he appreciated the opportunity to admire the way legs filled out the tight pale jodhpurs, the curve of her hips and the way her shoulders rolled in laughter under the fitted tweed riding jacket. The moment was broken by the steady clicking of Phillipe's hacking mare, Josie, being led through the stable block. The large grey mare nickered at the sight of her young owner, as Phillipe ran his fingers through her mane and offered her a carrot. Clarisse and Joseph smiled at eachother as they watched the young Prince murmer softly to his horse. If they were surprised at each others presence they did not show it outwardly, exchanging no words as they walked up to their respective mounts. Joseph swung his leg over the black gelding, rubbing his neck affectionately. The three of them walked slowly out of the stable block, Phillipe now telling his mother of his excitement to join his brother in England.

"I thought we could take the path through the forrest today mama. I haven't take Josie over jumps in while"

Joseph smiled and Clarisse gulped at the thought of what had occurred only days ago in a private clearing just off the forrest path. "Of course darling" she covered her discomfort well. "Lets go then" Joseph added urging Jasper into a fast trot. The three of them cantered toward the forrest, Phillipe and Josie leading the pack.

They had been riding for nearly half an hour when they slowed their mounts back to a walk and caught their breath. "I'm starving" Phillipe moaned. Joseph, having predicted this from a growing boy who by all appearances ate more than the horse he sat astride, only laughed. "I believe I have something that might interest you, Your Highness" he declared dramatically, opening the clasp of his saddlebag and pulling out a salami sausage with a flourish. "Oh Joseph, you're the best". Joseph and Clarisse's eyes met when Phillipe continued to say "I think theres a small clearing up here where we could sit and eat". The young Prince didn't notice the tense silence that fell between his mother and Head of Security as they made their way to the clearing.

15 minutes later, Phillipe was gratefully tucking into the small selection of sandwhiches and cold meats. Clarisse and Jospeh sat side by side avoiding each others eyes, their thoughts and memories mirrored. The weather was perfect, the sun was shining through the branches and a soft breeze rustled the silk scarf covering the Queen's long hair. Clarisse could feel her throat tighten as she looked between Jospeh and her son, their mannerisms were so similar, as were their appetites. Joseph finally caught her eye and she smiled against her will. "Perhaps we should wait awhile before we return, I don't want any of us getting sick exercising too quickly after eating" Josephs voice was more collected than his eyes, which burned into Clarisse as they made a silent agreement. Phillipe nodded and rested back against the tartan picnic blanket, his eyes drifted shut. It always amazing Clarisse how quickly her son could go from 100 to 0 and back again.

Joseph wasted no time in finding Clarisse's hand with his own, carressing her fingers. He lifted her palm to his lips and peppered kisses down her arm. She shifted her body to lean back against his firm chest. Joseph absorbed the heat from her body and gently pulled at her collar to gain access to the smooth skin of her neck. His lips felt glorious, his rough stubble grazing her jaw and neckline. They both watched the young teenager for any sign that he might wake and disturb them. Memories of their last tryst in this clearing distracted them completely, remembering how close they had come to truely fulfilling their desires. Joseph knew they could not go far with her son lying next to them, but he could not resist running his hands up her arms, grazing her soft breasts and nibbling on her ear. She tasted incredible, salty and sweet. Clarisse was the first to come back to reality, reluctantly pulling away from him to start packing away the remainders of their alternative life. "Come on dear, its time to go" Phillipe opened his eyes at the sound of his mothers voice and helped her pack their leftovers into Joseph's saddlebag. Jospeh walked to where the horses had been tethered, followed closely by the Queen and her son. Phillipe easily jumped back into the saddle while Joseph gave Clarisse a leg up, receiving a warning look from her blue eyes when her ran his hand up her leg in the process. He winked at her then jumped on his own mare, groaning at the slight pain in his right knee. It was time to return to the Palace.

#

Without waiting for a response to his knock, the Kings Lord Chamberlain walked straight through the large mahogany doors and placed the red box of weekly state papers on Ruperts desk. The King looked up at the man who stood before him and he felt nerves that rivalled those he had felt before his coronation so many years ago. "Charles, please sit down. There is something we must discuss"

Charles looked up at his Monarch, distracted momentarily by the way Ruperts fingers caressed his jaw. It was a habit, Charles had come to learn, that the King exhibited only when deep in thought. He followed Rupert as they made their way from the desk to the small sitting area. Rupert sat first on the worn leather seat, Charles choosing the large Chesterfield sofa opposite. The air between them was thick and unnerving, the King's eyes were closed and his hands fiddled uncharacteristically with the soft fabric of his tie. Charles took the opportunity to admire the way Rupert's suit stretched over his muscled thighs in this position, his fingers remembered clearly the feel of those muscles rippling and contracting under his touch. His perusal was interupted by the sound of Ruperts voice "Please don't lie to me Charles. I know this cannot be easy for you but I must know the truth. I have thought of nothing but your health for the past fortnight"

Realisation dawned and within seconds, Charles was on his knees before the King, his head bowed and his eyes glistening "Your Majesty" he whispered. "Please forgive me for not telling you of my condition. You must know that I did it out of" Charles paused, he had already violated the carefully drawn boundary between them.

No further words were exchanged as the King cupped his friends chin and ran his thumb over soft lips, which parted under the pressure. Charles could not bare to look at the King as his thumb caressed the inside of his bottom lip. He leaned forward and rested his head on Ruperts lap as the King ran his fingers through Charles's hair.

A/N. Please keep reviewing! Next chapter will definitely be an M.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it. This chapter has definitely moved into M territory! Enjoy :)

CHAPTER FIVE

The dining room was sparkling with conversation and chinking crystal classes. Waitresses in black dresses with white lace bibs wound their way through the maze of mingling aristocracy carrying silver trays of hors d'oeuvres. The Prime Minister and his wife, Lady Isabella, were engaged in deep conversation with the English Ambassador about dairy tariffs. The Ambassador was not a tall man but he certainly made up for it in charm and charisma. His thick silver hair was impressive for a man over 60, although his once taught belly had suffered from the three years of luxurious and extravagant dinners as Ambassador, his jawline remained chiseled and his arms strong and muscular. Eleanor caught herself once again admiring the way his tuxedo was tailored to accomodate his thick shoulders. She fiddled with the string of pearls around her neck and sharply reminded herself that he was old enough to be her father. Downing the rest of her champagne saucer and grabbing a tiny quiche from a passing tray, Eleanor scanned the crowd her eyes settling on one of the newer members of the security team.

Rolf turned away from his conversation with one of the older security guards and caught Eleanor's eye. She looked beautiful in a simple black dress, thick blonde hair brushing her shoulders. He excused himself and strolled across the room to her, squeezing past the Head of Security who was flirting with one of Queen Clarisse's ladies maids.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Eleanor laughed at the cheesy line and swatted Rolf on the shoulder. The sudden movement, and four glasses of champagne, caused her to stumble slightly and he grasped her shoulders firmly to steady her.

His hands still on her forearms, she smiled at his youthful grin. "Shouldn't you be working, young man" she smirked.

His eyes twinkled and his hand drifted down her arm to grasp her hand in his "I'll have you know that I am working on a very important assignment"

Her voice dropped "Oh" she murmured "you must be important. I bet you have high security clearance". Rolf laughed huskily, entwining their fingers "Yes Ma'am, I'm responsible for the safety of the Royal Family". Eleanor feigned a shocked gasp "the Royal Family! well in that case, I think you're the only one I should trust to walk me back to my room".

Their banter was interrupted by a message through her earpiece from one of the lady maids that the Queen wanted to see Eleanor right away. "Meet me at 10.45 in the anteroom valiant protector of the royal family" she smirked, squeezing his hand and making her way to Her Majesty's side under the watchful gaze of the Ambassador.

#

The morning after the State Dinner, Charles woke to find himself wrapped securely in the arms of his love. He always felt weaker in the mornings, although this morning that could only be partially attributed to his atherosclerosis. The doctor had warned against strenuous activity but the stirring in his stomach, a response to the scent of last night and the soft weight of the Kings leg over his hip, reminded him of his inability to resist this particular temptation. Without opening his eyes, Charles let his hand glide over the soft ridges of the back stretched out before him. Rupert's head rested securely on his chest, his thick brown hair tickling Charles' chin. A soft, muffled moan from his companion made him smile and groan as the leg draped over his hip started moving against his hard flesh. "You're awake" Charles chuckled, receiving only a shake of head in response and an indescernable murmur against his chest. Several moments passed in silence. "I should leave soon, my love. The maids will be bringing in your coffee" Charles whispered. The King tightened his grip in response, finally lifting his head to place a soft kiss against waiting lips. The kiss grew stronger as the men poured their passion and sorrow into each other hopping for a moment or two of reckless reprieve from reality. The King's leg moved deliberately against Charles hip, grinning at the feel of his already hard member. Charles responded by pushing the King onto his back and placing soft kisses against his collarbone, revelling in the vibrations of the King's throat as he groaned in pleasure.

"My dear" The King spoke breathlessly. "Your heart, are you sure?". Charles smiled, after all if he were to exhaust himself to death, this is the way he would wish to go. "Shh love" he whispered, kissing his way down the King's chest, his tongue swirling the sparse hairs along his journey. "It didn't kill me last night, it won't kill me this morning".

No further words were spoken as Charles reached his destination, the King's head falling back against the pillows as the man blew soft air over his hard heat. Impatient groans reverberated the yellow walls as Charles nuzzled the soft, wet hair of the man he had loved since he was 18. The King's hands grasped the crumpled satin sheets and Charles tongue finally made contact with his flesh. He licked the length of his monarch's painfully hard member and covered as much as he could with his hot mouth. The King's hands left the sheets to run through Charles hair, pushing him gently but forcefully to take the remainder of his hardness into his mouth. As Charles traced the familiar, throbbing flesh with his tongue, he relished the sounds eminating from the Rupert's sweet mouth, varying in tone and intensity as he sucked and swirled his tongue over the velvety member. The groans and moans grew louder, accompanied by soft encouragements. Every time Charles moaned, the King felt the vibrations through his entire nervous system until it was too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Having done this so many times, Charles could sense that his love was reaching climax. Instead of stopping and allowing the King to finish inside him, Charles sucked harder, his fingers tickling the soft flesh which he knew would be his Monarchs undoing. The King moaned his name and thrust his hips up, almost throwing Charles off balance. The King's aide gagged and gasped for breath as hard thrusts pushed the hot sheath further down his throat. The King grunted heavily and released his hot seed into Charles's mouth, the image of his love swollowing his release, looking up to him with sparkling eyes sending him into a trance of ecstasy. They lay still for several moments, their heavy breathing filling the suite until Charles placed a final kiss on the softening member and moved to lay next to his love. The taste and sight of his climax had left Charles desperate for release, unconciously gyrating his hips against the soft mattress. Rupert sensed the movement, and without opening his eyes whispered huskily into Charles ear "I want to feel you" and turning onto his stomach. The man wasted no time squeezing the taught globes of his lovers ass and slipping a finger inside him. The King was more than ready, relaxed and supple from his release and Charles covered his body with his own, guiding himself into the wet heat. There was no better feeling in the world than being at one with this man, feeling his muscles clenching around his hard length. Unable to hold back any longer, Charles thrust hard and fast into the King, his hands braced to support his weight. He ignored the mild angina, overwhelmed by the familiar comfort and passion ignited by this dance. They moved together in an erratic rhythm. Wanting to prolong the moment, Charles slowed his pace and littered small kisses across the King's shoulders. The King responded with a groan and pushed back to encourage Charles to resume his pace. "Please" he whispered. The man above him bit his ear in response, holding still inside him while he left small bite marks down the King's back. His climax could be held off no longer as he resumed his frantic pace, quickly loosing control. "You're mine" he grunted into his lovers ear. The softly groaned "always" was almost lost to the sound of Charles grunting his release, collapsing across the strong back beneath him.

A soft knock on the door followed by the cheerful voice of a maid forced Charles from the soft bed, despite his exhaustion, and quickly towards the secret passage door. Turning back to his lover, their eyes met for a moment, filled with lust and regret.

#

Joseph waited patiently outside the Queen's office, fiddling with the soft black leather of his jacket. The doors opened to reveal Clarisse and Eleanor deep in conversation about the recent Children in Need charity scandal. Clarisse had patronised the charity since she married the then Crown Prince, so she was deeply embarrassed by the recent revelation that the CEO had defrauded the charity millions of Genovian Fyldan's. Joseph cleared his throat, catching the Queen's attention. "That will be all Eleanor, go have some lunch. I will meet you back here in an hour to discuss the meeting with the Prime Ministers wife this afternoon" her soft voice was like music to his ears.

"of course Ma'am" Eleanor replied with a brief bow of her head and walked off towards the kitchens.

"I'd like to go for a walk, Joseph. My roses are calling to me. You know we hired a new head gardener a few weeks ago". Joseph grinned at the sound of his name on her lips, he never tired of hearing her voice. Realising that she was already several steps in front of him, he walked briskly to her side. They walked to the garden in silence although the constant buzz of palace life surrounded them. Once they reached the balcony that led down to her rose garden, Jospeh took advantage of a small blind spot in the camera's to grab her hand. She turned to him in surprise but to his joy did not pull her hand away. She simply smiled at him and whispered softly "Come, Joseph. There is something we must discuss". Her tone caught his attention but he remained silent, releasing her hand and following her down the steps until they reached the rose covered gazebo.

He finally broke his silence. "What is the matter my dear? I thought the state dinner last night went well". His voice was low and husky, sending shivers down her spine despite the nature of the conversation she wished to have.

"Last night did go well" She could barely look at him. "That is not what occupies my mind. I'm worried about my husband".

"The King?" Joseph questioned, trying to think back on any strange behaviour he had been exhibiting but unable too. "I believe he spent most of the night in discussion with the Lord Chamberlain". He guided her towards the wooden seats, deliberately choosing the side that faced away from the palace and was partially hidden by overgrown branches.

Clarisse sat next to him, their thighs pressed together, and nodded. "Yes they've always been close. They went to boarding school together". She sighed. "No, I'm concerned about his health. I overhead him in conversation with the physician about chest pains and surgery". Her voice cracked and Jospeh placed his arm gently around her shoulders. Forgetting herself, rather uncharacteristically, Clarisse rested her head against his chest, breathing in his spicy cologne. "Oh Joseph, I couldn't do this without him. He's the father of my children. How can this be happening."

Running his hands up and down her arms, their position hidden from the palace by thick rose bushes, "Don't rush to conclusions my darling. You are the strongest woman, person, that I have ever met. If he is sick, he and your children need you to be strong for them". Clarisse smiled up at him and he placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

Neither of them noticed the man watching them from a balcony above, hurt but unable to look away as his wife's cheek was caressed by the man charged with protecting his sons. "How could they be so careless" He muttered angrily as the French doors of his office balcony slammed behind him.


End file.
